Fire Emblem: Caeda's Quest
by ImJustARandomPerson
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. I love fire emblem and that is why I made this. I do not hate Marth. It is just this is a tragedy/adventure. This is all I have to say, nothing more nothing less.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Caeda's POV:

Marth is facing Medeus' Brother, Tredeus. He is stronger and darker than Medeus. He is trying to kill all the people in the world. Marth is getting badly damaged. He looks tired and weak, I hope he is ok...

Tredeus laughs and says, "I am too strong for you, Marth, the so called Hero-King."

"You may have dark magic," Marth says weakly, lifting his sword. "But that will not stop me from saving the world!"

Marth starts rushing at Tredeus. Tredeus gets his claws ready and he fills them with dark magic.

Marth and Tredeus slash each other. Tredeus collapses. Marth collapses too. He looks injured.

"Marth!" I scream. "Get up, get up!"

"C-Caeda... I am sorry I can't stay with you..." Marth weakly says.

The light in his eyes start fading away.

"Marth...Marth! Don't die now!" I scream.

He closes his eyes and quietly says, "Sorry...Caeda..."

I cry and mourn over his body. The rest of the army mourns over his body with me.

"No...no!" I scream.

(Marth's Funeral)

I look at his fallen body one more time. I miss him already.

One of Marth's best friends fixed and washed the Falchion all night.

He gave me the sword and said "Here, I am sure Marth would want you to have it."

"Thank you." I replied.

During the funeral, people came standing on the podium and said things about their fallen king. I finally came up and said, "He was an outstanding leader and a great husband. I miss him a lot. I wish I could hear his voice just 1 more time. Just one more time." I started crying a lot.

I miss you Marth, I really do.

(Caeda's Room)

I remember all the good times me and Marth have, and cried myself to sleep. I dreamed about Marth being by my side again, I wished that was true, but I knew it would never happen, or would it?

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of The Journey

3rd Person POV:

A mysterious light came to Caeda's bed.

The mysterious light woke up Caeda by pinching her.

"Ouch!" Caeda yelped. "What was that for?"

"I am the light of life, Marth can be returned." the light said.

Caeda was shocked. She thought that Marth was gone forever.

"Surely I am seeing things." She said.

The light slapped her face, "This is real!" the light said.

"Ow! Fine. What's your name?" Caeda asked.

"I am Margena." The light replied.

"So how can I bring back Marth?" Caeda asked.

"Well, you have to get the reviving stone." Margena replied.

"Sounds as easy as pie." Caeda says.

"That is where you are wrong," Margena says. "There are lots of enemies and dragons that are going to try to stop you, but don't worry. As long as you have the mighty Falchion in your hand, you have tons of power. Also, tonight I will tell the whole army about how Marth can revived, plus I will tell them that you are the new leader."

* * *

(The Meeting Room)

Caeda's POV:

"Men! We all miss Marth but I can get him back!"

Everybody cheered.

"But I need your help. So will you help me get to the reviving stone?"

All the army wants to help me.

"Ok! Let's go!" I say.

* * *

Caeda's Army Vs. Evil Army

My tactician ordered me to stay behind and told Oguma to go defeat the swordsman. Then he ordered Cain our Social to go and defeat the other Social.

Arthur our archer defeated another archer.

He arranged all of the army excluding me to go form a ball shape.

Enemies start attacking. One attacks an unnamed archer and the other attacks Koga. We soon find out that those two are the last enemies. And I attack when they are both paired up (Author's Note: I know this isn't a thing in Marth's Games but pretend this is a new Fire Emblem Game) using the falchion, defeating them.

* * *

 **Ok I know this is short but it is because I am doing chapter 2 and my file life is low. My To become a ranger's life was done and it disappeared. Hope you enjoy it and see ay next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part II The Guardian Battle, The Race for The Stone and Marth vs. Tredeus Rematch.

* * *

Caeda's POV:

When we passed through the gate, we saw the stone. I ran to it but then 4 dragons appeared. They were the Guardian Dragons. I told them I needed the stone but then they said "You need to prove your power. Battle us!" Our tactician told Arthur to go up a tower and shoot one of the dragons. He told Cain to stay back and protect me. And then he told a Mage that we just recruited to use el lightning on the same dragon Arthur shot. It was almost defeated.

I finished it off with Falchion.

He then told Abel to damage one dragon.

2 dragons attacked Abel and Cain. They dodged the attack and counterattacked.

The dragon Abel damaged was one of the 2 and was defeated due to the counterattack.

2 down. 2 to go.

The 2 Dragons paired up.

Me and Abel, me using Falchion, and Abel using his Iron Sword, defeated one dragon, and damaged the other. Ogma finished it off.

* * *

Me and my army walked up to the stone but then a force pulled us back to the base of the mountain. It was Metredemus. He was the youngest brother of Medeus. He challenged me to a race to the stone. I accepted but I looked for a horse before the race started. I got one from a traveler named Pokeblue. And he told me that he and his friend found this horse and took care of it and planned to give it away to an army. I thanked him and I rode to the stone Metredemus was ahead until he fell down a pit that lead to...an abyss of darkness. He started flying up and he caught up to me. We reached the stone and had a tug of war with the stone. He was about my size and my strength. We kept on pulling until the stone broke into 2. I revived Marth by writing his name on my half. While Metredemus wrote Tredeus and revived Tredeus. I hugged Marth. Then he said the Rematch will begin.

* * *

Tredeus Vs Marth 2

Both got ready to attack.

Marth started off by quickly running and slicing Tredeus. Tredeus dodged most of them.

Tredeus tried clawing Marth but only ripped his cape.

The two stared at each other.

Marth rushed to Tredeus. Tredeus prepared his claw. But then suddenly Marth ducked under Tredeus and stabbed in from the back.

"Gah!" Tredeus groaned. "How can...this...be?!"

Tredeus collapsed and died...again.

Marth panting and sighing in relief was ok.

I ran up to him crying. "You did it...you really did it..." I whispered to him.

"I found a way to slip through and surprised attack him..." Marth said. "Dragons are strong, but not that smart."

We all laughed.

* * *

In the palace...

Marth and I were alone at the balcony staring at the stars.

"Caeda...thank you for reviving me..." Marth said.

"It was nothing..." I blushed.

We continued looking at the stars...

Marth looked at me.

I looked at him.

He pulled me in and we kissed in the sunset.

The end.

* * *

 **Me: Did you like my story?**

 **I think it is my best. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
